undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 11
Beer is Good - Issue 11 of Beyond The Dead 6:30 A.M. It is raining and pouring, and has been thundering on some occasions. Joe is on the second shift of the night, with a rain coat along with a umbrella. Multiple moans are heard, and catches Joe’s attention. Joe: Looks like we got us some biters. Joe said walking toward them. Joe pulls off his knife, and sticks through the biter’s head, making him fall instantly. Two more biters start to come from view, and begin walking toward Joe until being held back by the gates. The two biters are soon dropped, just like the first biter. Joe begins to search the perimeters until three figures come in to view. Joe: What the hell? Why is there so many? Joe stabs the first biter in the head. The second biter begins to come closer; Joe eventually stabs the second biter, and waits for the third. Joe: Finally the final bit- Joe is cut off, when a gun is pointed to his face. *BOOM* *BOOM* In The Mansion Everyone is asleep besides Lionell who is panting heavily. He sits up in the king size bed, revealing his boxers to the fresh air around him. The panting eventually wakes Dessi up. Dessi: What’s wrong? Lionel: What the hell was that? Dessi: Most likely thunder, just come back and sleep. Lionell: Are you sure? I think I should really check it out. Dessi wraps her arms around Lionell shoulders, and begins to comfort him. Dessi: Come let’s get back to sleep, it’s raining to bad outside. We don’t need you to get a cold or anything. Lionell: I guess so. The couple lies back down. Dessi put Lionell hands around her waist, and they soon begin to spoon with each other, until finally the two go back to sleep. Morning Dessi: Lionell wake up! We got some bad news, we’ll be outside. Lionell: What? Alright give me few minutes to get my clothes on. Outside, Walter is seen crying for the first time. Caroline is seen comforting him, as well as Joey. This was the first time Lionell has seen him actually pour out tears. The rest consist of Titus, Paxtan, and Dessi, Ajay, and Landan. Lionell: What happen? Is everything alright. Walter: Joe’s dead! I knew I should have just stayed out here! Ajay: Well then the same thing would have happened to you. We’ll just have to give him a proper funeral. Lionell: Damn, I’m sorry about that! From now on no one and I mean no one can be outside by themselves. We’re obviously dealing with someone bigger. Paxton: Has to be those bandits we have been hearing about, but I just don’t understand how they knew about us! Titus: Well, during the entire ruckus, they did see Angelica’s home sign. That’s the only thing I can think of. Walter: Yeah and what are we supposed to do? Landan: Then we will take the fight to them. Ajay: How? We don’t know how many there are of these bandits, or where they are located. Landan: Well we got weapons, food; I say we’re in a pretty damn good situation. Walter: I guess, look guys I can’t deal with this right now. I be in the SUV if any of you need me. Joey: Yeah this is just too much for me, and Caroline to take in right now. Walter walks towards the SUV while Joey and Caroline begin to head back into the house. Leaving the rest of the guys and Dessi out alone. Titus: You think Angelica will know anything? Paxtan: Hell no, isn’t she like 8? Titus: No, and she is 14 actually. Lionell: Alright now yawl guys chill out, we all need a day just to relax, and then tomorrow we can get the funeral running. Joe deserves, he was a good men. Landan: Alright boss, sounds good. Landan says as he walks over to exchange a handshake with Lionell. Landan heads for the mansion door and is followed by Paxtan and Titus, and Dessi. Dessi: Lionell you coming? Lionell: Nah, I’m going to stay out here, I think I go and share a drink with Walter. Dee: Alright, well don’t drink much. She says leaving a smile on her face. Lionell exchanges one back. Inside the mansion Bradley: What are the chances of us meeting up with each other? Destiny: I don’t know, maybe it was destiny? She said letting out high pitch giggle. Bradley: How you holding up about your father? Destiny: Alright, at least I know he was willing to sacrifice his life for me and Jay. Bradley: Yeah, your Dad was a good man. Destiny: Yeah, he was a good Dad to. She begins lowering her head towards the ground. Bradley: Oh yeah, I almost forgot, but here you go. Bradley gave a long black small box. Destiny: Oh my gosh you shouldn’t have! She opened the box revealing a necklace. Bradley: Well I forgot to give it to you before you left town, you know for our one year anniversary. Destiny: Yeah of course babe! The two then share a romantic kiss. Dessi then walks into the room. Dessi: Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to interfere! Bradley: Oh it’s alright! I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend Destiny. Dessi: Yeah I heard about you and your brother. Well hello I am Lexi, if you like you can always room with us. Destiny: For real? Thank you that would be great. Outside Walter is sitting down in the SUV listening to his Kevin Hart CD. Lionell opens the door and joins him. Lionell: Hey, hope you don’t mind me in here. So how you holding up? Walter: I don’t even know. I mean we been friends for a while, it’s like as if your Dad passed again kiddo. Lionell: Yeah, Joe was a good man. Titus, Paxtan, Landan, and I are going to build him a proper funeral. Walter: Thanks kiddo, really appreciate it. Lionell: Anytime, he was a good man! Walter: Lionell, I just want to let you know I am proud of you. Lionell: Thanks! That really means a lot. Walter: Yeah, want a beer? Lionell: Yeah, be good to have one now. Walter opens a Miller Light bottle and hands it over to Lionell. The two men began to listen to the rest of the album. Lionell: Damn, how many albums you got? Walter: I don’t know, just been collecting over the year. Sometimes my brother would lend me some from his pawn shop, but I never gave it back. Lionell: Damn, I forgot how good beer was! Walter: Yeah been missing out! Last Issue: Issue 9 Next Issue: Issue 12 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues